


WidogastVision

by Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- WandaVision, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, domestic fluff(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: Life in Blumenthal is idyllic- perfect and serene.And everything is fine.Everyone is safe and alive and fine.Yes, life is good.
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some slight spoilers for the first two episodes of WandaVision

“Damn this new house,” Veth grumbled. “Everything is made for human sized folks.”

With a smile, Caleb leaned over her to where she was straining to reach the cups at the top of the shelf, and picked one out.

With a smile, he handed it to her and said, “Well, that’s why we have mage hand, ja? Besides, I already suggested we get some halfling sized furniture, but you said no.”

She blushed indignantly and took the cup. “Well, I just want us to fit in here, y’know? And that means having normal sized furniture.”

“You’re doing a great job getting along with the new neighbors. I think they left us a care package.” He said, gesturing to the gift basket on the kitchen table.

“Good, all that gossip and makeup talk paid off.” Veth walked over to the table to inspect the gift. “Oh, it's from Jester. I have a feeling it's going to be mostly candies, then, so no booze. She’s very sweet, though.”

“The one married to Fjord?” He asked me to come over and bring the family for a barbeque. I didn’t have the heart to tell him I’ve never touched a grill in my life.”

Veth laughed at that. “Well, you’re very good with fire.”

Caleb smiled and leaned down to give her a peck on the lips. “That I am, liebling.”

Veth bumped her forehead to his affectionately, before leaning back and smoothing her dress. With a coy grin, she announced, “Well, we have the rest of the night together.”

“That we do,” Caleb replied, voice going dark. Veth chuckled.

“So what are you waiting for? Pull out the wine!”

“As you wish.” Caleb pressed a quick peck to her lips and walked to the kitchen, a pep in his step. He walked to the cabinet and retrieved a glass of fancy rose that had been gifted to them from their wedding.

“Lebby?” Veth called from the room over. 

“Coming, dear,” Caleb called back, popping off the cork of the wine and walking back to the living room. There, Veth was standing at the window, peering through glass.

He walked to her side, putting a comforting hand on her tense shoulder. The street outside their idyllic little home was dark and empty, other than the dimly flickering street lamp. Unsure of what the trouble was, he looked down at his wife.

“What is it?”

Veth glanced up at him, biting the inside of her cheek, before looking back at the street, brow furrowed in worry. Slowly, she raised her finger and pointed down the road. Looking a little closer, Caleb made out the shape of a dark figure. The shadow blended into the pitch of night pervading the road so seamlessly it was almost unnoticeable that they were walking towards them. Quickly, as well.

“W-who is that?” Veth asked, nervously. Caleb stayed quiet, the easy smile on his face having melted away. Veth looked away from the rapidly approaching figure and up at him, fearfully- he hated seeing her fearful- and tugged on his sleeve. “Lebby?”

Suddenly, the figure lit up, 9 eyes of red glowing on their body.

_“Nein.”_

The world around him spun, and he was back in the kitchen.

“Lebby?” Veth called.

“Coming, dear,” Caleb replied, strutting into the living room where Veth was peering out the window. “What is it?”

“I…” A moment passed, and her shoulders slumped. Slightly confused, she turned back to him. “Sorry, it was nothing. I thought I saw something.”

“Do not worry about that, liebling” Caleb dismissed. Leaning down to look deeply into her eyes, he brushed away a stray strand of hair. “I would never let anything happen to you.”


	2. The Monk From Down the Road Comes to Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for ep 4 of WandaVision
> 
> (also CW for implied character death)

There was a knock at the door.

“Come on in,” Caleb called, still looking down at his two new, beautiful babies. The crib sat in the middle of the living room, where he had been stuck standing for the last hour, simply in awe.

“Sorry to intrude, I just wanted to meet the new babies,” Beauregard said as she walked to his side, smoothing down her dress a bit awkwardly. Caleb regarded her with a kind smile, before turning back to the crib. “Where’s Veth?”

“Resting,” Caleb responded. “Giving birth really takes the energy out of somebody.” 

Beauregard responded with a hum of acknowledgment. A moment of silence passed, before Beauregard said, “They’re beautiful.”

“Twins,” Caleb replied. “A girl and a boy.”

“And it happened so fast,” Beauregard marveled. “What are you going to name them?”

“Well, I’ll need to check with Veth of course, but I was thinking Una and Leofric.”

“Those are nice names.”

“They were my parents' names.”

“Your parents… you killed them, didn’t you? Ikithon made you.”

Caleb froze.

“What did you say?” He asked, turning to face her, expression dark. Beauregard’s eyes widened, and she instinctively took a step back.

“I just said they were nice names- I didn’t-”

“How did you know about that?” Caleb asked, taking a step forward. Below them, Una rolled over in her crib, softly cooing. “Who are you?”

“I-I’m your neighbor. I’m your _friend_.”

“I think you should leave.”

Beauregard’s eyes widened further. 

“Caleb wait, please. I-It’s- listen to me,” she begged, each step she took backwards matched with one of his moving closer. Under his breath, Caleb began casting, and Beauregards diplomatic front dropped.

She surged forward, reaching to grab his hands and cut off the spell, but her assault was met with the spell being released directly into her chest. Violently, Beauregard was blasted backwards into the wall, which cracked and crumbled at the impact. Her limp form careened backwards, through houses and fences until her body was cast out of sight and out of mind.

His heart hammered in his chest and his hands shook, arcane residue evaporating into the manufactured air around him. With a deep breath, he mended the wall.

“Honey, what was that noise?” Veth called, walking into the living room, wearing a long silken sleeping gown embroidered with flowers. 

Caleb turned around and went to his wife, who scrubbed at her eyes tiredly, standing in the doorway to the living room. 

“Oh, it was nothing. I am very sorry for waking you liebling,” he apologized, kneeling down in front of her and smoothing her shoulders. “Beau just made a racket on her way out.”

“Who?” Veth asked sincerely, blinking up at him with large brown eyes.

Caleb paused, and for a moment, a short enough amount of time that he almost believed that he had imagined it, Veth flickered until she took on a different appearance. Herself, but with heavily bruised and split pale skin. Down her cheeks were dual streams of dried, old blood, and her eyes gazed into his- hollow and vacant and dead. Atop her head she wore antlers, though one of the antlers was cracked, and another broken off entirely. 

And then things flickered back, and the lively, warm woman he loved was restored.

“Nobody you’ll need to worry about, liebling.”

He pulled her into a hug, holding her so close to his chest that he could feel her heartbeat against his. 

“Nobody at all.”


End file.
